deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Co-op Ancient Tourney
From the Iron Age to the Renaissance, men and women traveled across the world. From Asia and Europe these men come from. Now these men bind together to fight together, and against eachother. These duos fight eachother to see who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIORS!!! p.s. My battle is still going on Rules and Specifications Bio You need a Biography that explains your fighter's young life and the reason they are traveling the earth or why the fight. You'll also need to show the lifespan and heritage of your fighter. Weapons *Short Range: A Sword, Axe, Mace/Club, Dagger, or a H2H weapons fit in this category. you can dual wield your weapons/have two weapons here without anything in return. You may explain how you got the weapon, but it is not needed. *Mid: A Spear, Sword, Axe, Hammer, Polearm, or Throwing Weapon fit into this category. You may not have two weapons or dual weild in this category. *Long: A Bow, Crossbow, or a Thrown Spear will fit into this category. You can have two weapons in this category if you don't have two/dual in short. If you do have two, you may not have a special weapon. *Special: Any weapon can go here. If dual wielded/have two in the category, you cannot have either a mount or an explosive *Explosive: A Grenade or Mine would fit here. You can only have one if your warrior existed between 1600-1700 *Mount: You can have a chariot or a horse *Armor: You can have any armor that would match up to your fighter's timespan Strengths and Weakness' Strengths: These are you characters traits and abilities that effect their combat Weakness: Quirks and injuries that effect their combat Choosing a partner I will allow you guys to choose your partners, but choose wisely. I will set the match and destination, but your partner is up to you. Once you choose your partner, tell me how you and your partner cooperate and how you two met. You and your partner will have to be in the same timeline or adjacent. Like Warrior 1 will be in 1400-1450 and Warrior 2 will be in 1445-1499. These two can still team up. Rules *The timespan is 100 BC-1700 AD *You may have weapons passed down from a family member *You may not have a crap-ton of training (You may not be trained by more than 3 people) *You may not be OPed *I will allow a fighter to use an ancient flamethrower (They exist), if between 1380-1700 *I will also allow cannons if you're between 1620-1700 *Do not use mythical mounts or mythical thingamijigs in your bio My Entry Name: Hamish "Gravedigger" McCallister Heritage: Scottish/Celtic Lifespan: 1360-1392 (Fought at age 19 to age 29 Bio: Hamish was born in Scotland to a family of farmers. He worked the farm until he was 13, when the farm was raided and his mother and brother died. A year later, his father died from unknown causes. He lived in the wilderness until he was 19. He was found by bandits, who tried to kill him. But, he ended up killing them with his father's broadsword. At 21, he had already traveled to Russia, where he was taken care of by another family of farmers. While in Russia, he got a job as a gravedigger. At 24, he moved across Russia to Asia, where he fought alongside the Chinese Army against the Mongols. At 28, He moved back to Scotland. He avenged his family while there. at 29, he quit fighting until he killed a man in a pub at 31. The net year, he tried traveling by ship, but died in when the boat crashed in shallow land. He ended his adventures with many weapons and the knowledge of many places. Close: Broadsword (Got this from his father) Dao (Gift from a Chinese Warrior) Mid: Barbed Spear (Got this from a bandit he killed) Long: Longbow (Stole from a man in a pub) Special: Scottish Deerhound (Family Dog) Bear Trap (Wooden and Poisioned) Armor: Iron Armor w/ Celtic Chainmail, Makeshift Wooden shield, and Iron Helmet Strengths: Great with Swords, Trained Marksmen, Is rutheless Weakness: Doesn't work well with teams, is almost blind in the right eye Sign ups Warriors Hamish McCallister (Urbancommando77) Jaque de Jahntran (Etcproductions) Afanasi Rastalin (Undead RVD) Vladimer Gavriil (Dark is Near) Fatimah al-Ifriq (Battlegames1) Venator (Geekboy27) Neil Guiness (LordStayPuffed95) Jason Mainstone (Bulls12345) Teams Hamish McCallister & Neil Guiness (Urbancommando77 & LordStayPuffed95) Venator & Fatimah al-Ifriq (Geekboy27 & Battlegames1) Jason Mainstone & Jaque de Jahntrahn (Bulls12345 & Etcproductions) Afanasi Rastalin & Vladimer Gavriil (Undead RVD & Dark is Near Category:Blog posts